


should i hang up my coat and call it a day?

by hyperfixation_station



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Loves This Fic, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Ned Leeds, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF everyone, BUT I ONLY FELT COMFORTABLE WRITING CHARACTERS I KNOW HOW TO WRITE, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bully Flash Thompson, C A U S E T H E Y R E A F A M I L Y, CAUSE THEY'RE A FAMILY NOW, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Don't Worry About It, FUCK IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Feel-good, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson gets what he deserves, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Ned Leeds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SORRY FOR NOT INCLUDING EVERYONE, Identity Reveal, Idk ill prolly add more later, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Nick Fury, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Identity, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Stucky - Freeform, THEY HAVE FAMILY SECRETS, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Starks A+ parenting, Uncle Nick Fury, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Ned Leeds, also abe and mj are the best friends ever, also lets pretend everyone lives at the stark tower, and may isn't dead?, but actually this time, but also i couldn't n o t share it, everyone picks on peter the whole time, go read the fic, i dont take constructive criticism yk why cause im right, i love that thats its own tag, i mostly wrote it for myself, i think thats all the tags i could possibly need, im sorry i know its overdone but its so cute, isn't there??, its so cute, its what you're here for, just a feel good fic, like a lot, more like peter is anxious the whole time, not really angst, peter calls everyone aunt and uncle, please pretend this fic is good, see i was right, she just kinda, so so much, steve rogers is very done with tony stark, tony adopted peter ahhh its so cute, why are you still reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixation_station/pseuds/hyperfixation_station
Summary: Peter Parker has done a pretty good job thus far of hiding his superhero identity. He moved into the Stark Tower with all of the other Avengers, and shortly after Tony adopted him.But, of course, his school has to plan a field trip to the Stark Tower. His own house. This'll be fun.---edit - 10/10/20: hi everyone! i just wanted to say tysm for 15000 hits, all the support i've gotten on this fic truly means the world to me and i'm so proud of my work here. thank you all and i really hope you enjoyed this!
Relationships: Abe Brown & Michelle Jones, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Natasha Romanov, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, betty absolutely idolizes nat and thats a hill i will die on, betty brant & natasha romanoff
Comments: 151
Kudos: 1456





	1. ✨field trip form fun-times✨

**Author's Note:**

> hi! okay so this is a new fic and I'm super excited about it.
> 
> and, in case you didn't read all of the tags, I'm sorry I'm not writing about all of the avengers, but I'm only going to include the characters I feel I can write the best!
> 
> also, fic title is from thinking of you by smoothboi ezra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had this fic drafted for like a month so I'm posting like 8 chapters today don't mind me

Peter sits in his room attempting to finish his homework. For the past ten minutes, he's been staring at a blank sheet of math work, unfinished from his class period earlier in the day. He was barely present for the rest of the day after the field trip had been announced. This was hitting dangerously close to home... literally. He's grateful as he hears a knock on his new room. When Peter had moved in a few months ago, Mr. Stark told him he could have it decorated however he wanted. "You could literally say you want to put a fully functioning Dunkin Donuts in here and I'd have it done," Peter remembers his dad saying. Having that much freedom almost made Peter freak out; he'd never had that extreme of control, so he settled on something simple. Granted, his room was about 20x20 feet, but he wanted it to feel cozy. He and Tony flew to the Lowe's on the outskirts of the city and got some navy blue and grey paint for the walls, then the IKEA, about 5 miles away, to get furniture; his bed, his guitar stand (their next stop was to get a guitar), his hanging chair, his shelves, his couch, and a nightstand. Tony never understood why Peter didn't want to hire someone to put his room together, but he helped him for the next two days to get everything in order. Over the past few months, Peter has also accumulated more than a few small decorations, like posters for his walls, some Star Wars action figures to display, Christmas lights to string above his bed...

"Come in, Dad." Peter sets his folder of homework down in front of him on his bed as Tony opens the door. Even after a few weeks of hearing it, the title of "Dad" coming from Peter makes Tony's heart swell.

He walks in with a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Underoos. Just wanted to ask, I got an email from your teacher saying you have a field trip coming up and you have a form for me to sign.”

Peter's stomach sinks to the floor. He lets out a nervous laugh and begins digging through his backpack in search of the slip. "Oh, yeah. That. Well, you see, the funny thing is..."

"Out with it, kid." Tony's brows furrow and he extends his arm for the paper.

Peter reluctantly hands it to his dad. "The field trip is to-"

Tony cuts him off as he reads the form. "The Stark Tower... damn, why does that sound familiar?" Tony says sarcastically. He takes a look at Peter's forlorn, worried face and softens. He sits on the end of his son's bed. "Sorry, Pete. I'm not in charge of planning this kind of thing. The event planners plan the event and tell me when to be there to take pictures. I didn't know it was your school." He tries to brighten the mood. "But, hey! This can still be fun! I know you might get bored since you've walked every floor of this building five times, but now you get to do it with your friends! Right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Although there's this one kid in my class, Flash; he's a really big fan of Spider-Man," Peter explains.

"And, remind me, is this the same Flash who calls you "Penis Parker"?"

Peter laughs again. "Yeah, that's him. Pretty ironic, but I don't plan on letting him know any time soon. My point was, he's definitely going to ask where Spider-Man is. What are you gonna tell him?"

Tony crosses his arms and leans back onto the wall that Peter's bed is pushed against. "I don't know, probably that you're off overseas on a secret SHIELD mission. That's vague enough to make him shut up, right?"

"Yeah, that should be good," he teases. "What's the highest level of security we're going to be let in to?" There are multiple levels of the Stark Tower that are used for different purposes.

The first level is just simple things; the reception area, the gift shop, the bathrooms, the small museum. You don't need any special badge or anything to get to those places.

Level two is for more "advanced" coolness. These are the places you can set up a special event in, like field trips. This is where the interns work, alongside Doctor Banner. It's really low-level projects (low-level in the sense that [probably] nothing will explode). This is also where the cafeteria and gym are.

The third is for offices. Only full-time employees or people with a higher level can access that.

The fourth level is mostly just storage for all of Mr. Stark's personal projects, finished or unfinished.

Finally, the fifth level; this is where all of the Avenger's live (except for Clint, but he visits quite often). This is also where the private training areas/gyms are.

Peter can access every floor in the building, and you better believe he's taken advantage of that.

"Probably two, like always," Tony figures.

"At least there's no chance anyone can break into my bedroom." Tony still senses some worry in Peter. He puts a hand on his shoulder and rubs it lovingly.

"Hey, bud, it's gonna be okay. You'll be here for a few hours, "meet" all the Avengers, eat lunch, and go back to school. There's no chance anything could go wrong." Peter looks up at him and flashes a small smile.

Tony has no idea how wrong he'll be.


	2. peter does a big dum-dum

Peter lets out a breath as he walks into his grade's hallway at school. The classrooms are lively and cheery as students excitedly await the day ahead. Peter realizes he must be the only one dreading it. He steps up to his locker and enters his combination, removing his backpack from his shoulder. He uses a trick he'd learned a year ago that honestly saved him a lot of work. You can hang the backpack on the hook at the wall of the locker, the part that makes the door stay shut, while you're unpacking it. He unzips his bag, the smell of the banana he'd shoved in that morning wafting to his nose. Peter hates the smell of bananas.

Ned arrives, his books in hand. He begins talking to Peter about how excited he is about the day. Peter's glad that he's so pumped up, but there's one thing Ned doesn't know; that Peter was adopted by Tony. Sure, he knows about the "internship", and Germany, but he just... never told him. In any case, this means Ned has no idea that Peter lives in Stark Tower with all of the Avengers. (Every time Peter thinks that sentence, he hates how it sounds exactly like a Wattpad fanfiction.)

They walk to class together, Ned asking Peter (a bit too loudly) about the Avengers and what they're like. "What I would give to meet Tony Stark. Is he cool?"

Peter absentmindedly responds, "He's pretty nice. Never sleeps, though, always wakes me up in the middle of the night when he's working on his inventions." He doesn't even realize what he said until Ned looks at him with an expression of shock, confusion, and awe. Peter's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, ready to slap his hands over Ned's mouth to prevent him from talking too much. "God fucking damnit," he whispers to himself. How could he have been so careless? If Ned had been anyone else this could've been so much worse. "Okay, Ned, I know you have a lot of questions and you're probably really confused but you have to hold them until we can get on the bus so no one can hear us, okay? Good." He says quickly. In an effort to escape, he attempts to take an open seat that's surrounded by already filled up desks, before he realizes Flash is right in front of him.

"Hey, Penis. Are you gonna be our tour guide today?" Flash taunts. "I mean, you know, since you're such close personal friends with Iron Man, right?"

"Flash, I never said we were friends." _We're family, actually._

"Whatever, man. At least now we get to finally see that your Stark Internship is a load of shit," Flash remarks, turning around in his chair.

Peter shakes his head. You're right about that part, at least.

"Students, students," the teacher says as he enters the room. "Phones away, and, Drew, no food in class, we've been over this," the exasperated Mr. Glenn said. Drew rolls up his chip bag and stuffs it in his backpack. "Okay, today's the field trip. Are we excited?" That earns an unenthusiastic murmur of agreement from about half of the class. "Yeah, okay. Whether you're excited or not, you're going if you have your slips." Peter's heart sinks. He forgot his slip at home. "Pass them up to the front of the room, please." Throughout the rest of the class, they mostly explain the rules of the trip, what the kids will be doing, etc. Peter is absent, his mind elsewhere. How is he going to explain his lack of a form? He can't just not go, can he? Plus, Nat, and Tony, and Clint, and everyone else will all be worried if he's not there. The intercom interrupts his thoughts.

"All students in Mr. Glenn's class, please proceed to the front of the building. Everyone hops up quickly except for Peter, and Ned notices this.

"Hey, Peter, seriously; are you okay?"

Peter waves him away with a look. "I'm completely fine. I'll meet you on the bus."

"Okay..." He reluctantly leaves the room.

"Uh, Mr. Glenn?" Peter asks nervously.

"Ah, yes, Peter. I figured you'd want to talk. I saw you didn't bring in a form today. Any reason why?"

Peter swallows and shuffles his feet. "I forgot it at home. But... um... there's something I need to say."

Mr. Glenn looks concerned. "Peter? Everything okay?"

"I just- um... Tony Stark is my dad." He cringes as to avoid the inevitable look on his teacher's face.

The door to the classroom bursts open. "What?" Ned shouts, a grin on his face.

"Ned," Peter mutters. "I told you to leave."

"That's on you for thinking it'd work," Ned shrugs.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Glenn interjects. "Tony Stark is your dad?"

Peter gives a small nervous chuckle. "Yeah, he adopted me a few months ago. Only the principal knows, for, you know, legal stuff. We gave you a junk email for school stuff, something that doesn't have his name in it." Mr. Glenn and Ned are bewildered. "Anyway, I was freaking out, Ned, because we're going on a field trip to my house today." Mr. Glenn busts out laughing.

"Oh my god, Peter, I'm so sorry," he cries. Peter is unamused.

"Yeah. Can I just call him and he can explain that I left the slip on my nightstand last night?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just ask him to shoot me an email saying everything's good."

Peter pulls his phone out of his pocket with a shaking hand and presses Tony's contact. He puts the call on speaker. He picks up on the first ring. "Hey, Underoos. Are you and your class on the way?" He sounds like he's tinkering with his suit.

"Just about to board the bus. Uh, Dad, I left my form on my nightstand and I needed to call you to confirm that you approve of me going to my own house today. Can you send Mr. Glenn an email?"

Tony laughs. "Of course, Pete. I love you, see you soon."

Peter gives a weak smile. "Love you, too." He hangs up the call and Ned stands, dumbfounded, mouth agape. Mr. Glenn just looks generally entertained.

"Peter-"

"Yeah, I know, Ned. Go, seriously. I'll explain later. Let me talk to Mr. Glenn for a second and I'll catch up."

Ned wordlessly exits with much less enthusiasm than when he came in. He was trying to process that his best friend's dad was the childhood idol of both of them.

"I, uh, Mr. Glenn? Thank you for being so chill about this. It's nice to tell someone and not have them treat me like a celebrity."

Mr. Glenn smiles warmly at Peter. "Of course. I taught myself at a young age that if I ever became famous, I'd rather people try to have a genuine conversation with me than treat me "like a celebrity". Figured the rule could also apply to this situation."

"Yeah," Peter sighs. Reactions like Ned's were the reason he didn't tell many people. It wouldn't be a big thing on a scale of Important Avengers Stuff, it wouldn't give away his Spider-Man identity, but he'd rather still have some sense of normalcy. Even though he hates how mean Flash can be, he'd rather him be a bully than a fake friend trying to get with him so he can have a connection to Iron Man.

"Let's go catch up to Ned. Maybe close his mouth for him." They make their way towards the door and Mr. Glenn holds it open for Peter. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's pretty uneventful so far! i promise the chapters get more interesting as this goes on. in chapter four they meet the first avenger so that's when the action will pick up!
> 
> also if you're not from america and don't know how big a foot is, just know that 20x20 feet is like twice the size of a normal room.
> 
> edit: omg not me realizing an entire m o n t h after I posted this that I spelled "idol" wrong


	3. ~bus~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact when i was creating the outline for this fic I did it by chapter and the only note for this chapter was "~bus~"

Peter grabs Ned by the crook of his elbow as he moves to sit down in the front of the bus. "Peter- what are you doing?" He asks. Peter walks towards the very back and sits on the back row.

"If we sit up near the front, too many people could hear us," he frowns. "God, okay;" Peter rubs his face with the palms of his hands. "Do you want to ask questions or should I just start talking?"

Ned's eyes are full of wonder as he says, "Just tell me everything and I'll ask questions after."

Peter hangs his head for a second and exhales. "Well, you know how I've been doing the "internship" for a few years, right? Uh, two or three months ago, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts asked to adopt me." He shrugs. He looks at Ned's face as he says,

"Peter, I swear, my eye is going to start twitching. You can't just say that and not give more explanation."

"I don't know, Ned! My parents died a few months ago and I didn't have a legal guardian, so Tony adopted me," he tries to explain. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Peter," Ned grins, looking around a bit. "Why didn't you tell me? This is the coolest fucking thing to ever happen!"

"Because," Peter sighs. "I don't want people to look at me differently. I don't want people to start trying to be my friend just so they can say "I know Iron Man's kid!" I don't want to be a bridge to my dad."

Ned pats Peter's shoulder. "I get it, dude."

Peter's face lights up as he remembers; "I forgot to tell you! All of the Avengers team lives with me and Dad."

"Peter! What?" Ned exclaims.

"Yeah! Except for Uncle Thor and Uncle Clint-- Hawkeye. He lives in a house with his family, but he visits every weekend to make us pancakes."

"Hawkeye bakes for you? Every weekend?"

Peter grins sheepishly. "Yeah. He always gives me extra chocolate chips in mine because he knows how much I love them. And sometimes Vision and Wanda help him if he can manage to get Wanda out of bed before noon. Sometimes Uncle Bruce has to knock at her door and threaten to stop working on her jacket. It got a tear in it during a battle but Bruce took it to the next level of "fixing" it; he's creating some sort of unbreakable thread that'll keep her jacket intact forever. That always works, because Wanda really loves that jacket."

Ned sputters, flustered. He can't think of anything to say. This was so fucking cool! "So you live in Stark Tower with Scarlet Witch, Hulk, Black Widow, War Machine, Falcon, Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Iron Man-- who's legally your Dad now?" Peter nods. "Sounds like a fanfiction."

Peter laughs. "That's what I said!"

Mr. Glenn speaks up and quiets the bus. "Hey, guys; we're here!" Students clamor to the windows facing the walls of the building Peter knows by heart.

They all exit the bus, Peter and Ned the last off of the steps. Mr. Glenn gives a kind, knowing nod to Peter and makes his way to the front of the class. Throwing open the doors, he announces, "Ladies and gentlemen; the Stark Tower!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how much i had to refrain from having Mr. Glenn say "ladies and gentlemen. the volume inside of this bus is  
> A S T R O N O M I C A L."


	4. mj is suspicious and flash is an ass

The students file into the building in awe. Everything inside is geometric and sleek.

"Okay, everybody, I'm going up to the front to check us all in, you guys hang out here." Mr. Glenn turns towards the receptionist's desk and the class turns to each other and talks. Peter hears snippets of conversations, like,

"Do you think we're going to meet the Avengers?" or,

"This place is so fancy!" or even,

"Nothing I haven't seen before." That one, in particular, comes from Flash. Speak of the devil... "Hey, Parker; so, where's your best friend, Iron Man? Is he gonna show?"

Peter knows Flash is just kidding, but he truly doesn't know what to say. He knows for a fact that Tony's coming, but should he say that? What if it's supposed to be a surprise? And he doesn't want to seem like a know-it-all, even if it is Flash. "I don't know, Flash. What do you want me to do, call him?"

Flash's face brightens, and Peter regrets his taunt. "May as well, right? Show everyone how close you and Starkie are."

Peter's panicking internally. "I was obviously kidding." Flash rolls his eyes. "Look, if he comes, he comes. You'll just have to wait and see." At that, Peter turns back to face Ned.

"Okay... but, is he coming?" Ned prods. He knows Peter knows the answer.

Peter groans a bit. "Yes, Ned, he's coming. He's gonna show up at the very end of the trip."

Ned fanboys, just a bit. "Seriously? Oh my god. Is he going to be in the Iron Man suit?"

Peter prepares to be annoyed, but the question throws him off. "Actually, I don't know. I think he was tinkering with it last night so I don't know if it's ready. It probably is? Here, I'll text him and ask." He pulls out his phone and begins typing a text to Tony:

"are you gonna be wearing the suit during the trip?"

But, before he can finish typing, MJ snatches his phone. "I'm borrowing this. I need to look something up and I forgot my phone at home." Peter's frozen, his eyes wide with shock. She looks at the screen in front of her and her expression contorts with confusion. "Dad..." she whispers. "Peter, I thought your dad died in summer." She looks back at the text. "And why are you asking if he's going to be wearing a suit during a trip? That's oddly specific, even for you." She waits expectantly, Peter's phone still in her hand.

Peter looks at Ned for help. Ned shrugs, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. "I, um." His mind is blank.

"That's my phone," Ned interjects. "I was texting my dad about a suit he might wear on his business trip coming up. I spilled something on it a few days ago and I wanted to know if he got the stain out so he could use it." Peter thanks Ned with his eyes and turns back to MJ. "I gave it to Peter to check for grammar mistakes because my dad's a huge stickler about that kind of thing," Ned rambles. He does that when he's nervous.

"Right," MJ says. She's still suspicious, but the lie is detailed enough to fool her, at least a little bit. "Okay. Whatever, man." She opens the search bar and types, muttering, "How many onions would it take to kill a person?" After she finds the answer, she tosses Peter's phone back to him and shouts to Abraham Brown, "You owe me ten bucks, asshat." Abraham curses while pulling out his wallet and giving her said ten bucks. Peter quickly finishes the text to his dad and sends it, just before Mr. Glenn comes back.

"MJ, Abraham, no curse words-- Actually, you know what? That's never stopped you before and we're not on school grounds. Who cares?" Mr. Glenn rounds up the class and takes them to the elevator. "Okay, I was told to have us wait here for a minute because there’s going to be a very special guest coming to lead us through our first stop." As if summoning him, the elevator dings, and standing inside it is none other than Bruce Banner himself.

"He's not as cool as Spider-Man," Flash mutters.

"Hey, everybody." Bruce gestures outwards with a little shrug. "So... who's ready to see some science?"


	5. holy shit bruce take a hint

The class exits the elevator behind Bruce in anticipation. No one knows what to expect. Bruce leads them over to his lab, which has glass walls surrounding it (bullet-proof, in case anything happens to explode).

“This is where I spend most of my days here at the tower. In all honesty, I try to spend the weekends with the rest of the Avengers upstairs, but Tony and I usually end up in our labs at some point or another.” Peter stifles a chuckle. It’s true. And, Bruce understated it; they all spend Saturday mornings together, but after about one or two pm, most of them end up going their separate ways. Bruce will go to his lab, working on God knows what; Tony will go to  _ his _ lab and, well, do the same; Nat will usually spar with whoever’s available, after her weekly class teaching children Russian; Wanda got an iPad and started drawing recently; Peter does whatever homework didn’t get finished during the week or goes out with Ned or MJ, and sometimes he plays Animal Crossing on his new Nintendo Switch; Clint leaves after breakfast and comes back for game night on Sundays; Steve walks around the city lots— sometimes he’ll go to times square, or the giant four-stories-tall bookstore, or even the cat cafe with Bucky (they think no one knows but once Peter saw them come out of there with a cat in their arms; they later came home and said it was lost and they were saving it); Bucky kind of does whatever he wants, whether that be hanging out with Steve or running laps with Sam; Sam uses the training room on Saturdays, just generally Getting Fit™️; Rhodey still has a job, so he always goes in after breakfast. Peter understands that most people don’t realize that the Avengers are real people, too. They’re all more domestic in the comfort of their home than they are while fighting someone. But, they all are their own persons, and they have interests.  _ I guess I’m just the most open about mine _ , Peter thinks. Most people that know Peter in any capacity know that he’s a huge geek, and he’s okay with that. “Isn’t that right, Peter?” Bruce gestures towards Peter, and it snaps him back to reality.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit _ , he thinks. He doesn’t want anyone putting the spotlight on him, as an intern or otherwise.

Peter laughs nervously. “Yeah, I see you down here a bunch when I’m interning on the weekends.” He hopes Bruce will get the hint and remember that Peter is an intern to his classmates, not “the Spider-Man from YouTube”.

Bruce doesn’t show any indicators on his face that he understands, but maybe Peter’s in the clear.

Bruce takes them around his lab, and Peter remembers Happy’s strict orders to make sure there was nothing a high school boy could pick up or break or prank someone with (meaning they stripped the place— it looks pretty bare-bones compared to the typical array of sixteen projects going at once).

Peter isn’t really listening to his uncle. He’s been in this lab hundreds of times, helping Bruce with his inventions and even creating some of his own. It doesn’t get less cool with every visit, but Bruce’s speech sounds extremely overdrafted and watered-down. One thing Peter does realize, though, is that he was never really told what Bruce’s job is. He is technically paid through Stark industries, but he seems to mostly help with the interns when he’s not doing his own stuff in his lab. He’ll have to ask about that later. His first thought is to ask Tony, but he realizes Tony probably doesn’t know. He’s high up enough in the company that he probably doesn’t familiarize himself with individual employees' jobs, even if one of them is one of his best friends.

“Any questions?” Bruce asks. Peter refocuses, realizing he wasn’t paying attention to the presentation at all.

Flash raises his hand. Peter’s stomach flips. “Yes, you?”

“Doctor Banner, is it true that Peter Parker does an internship here?” Flash’s nasally voice replies. “I mean, I know you talked about it earlier, but did he pay a bribe or something?”

_ How much is he going to tell Flash?  _ Peter asks himself. He prays that Bruce just says yes and carries on, but of course, that doesn’t happen.

“Yes, it is true! Peter’s here quite often, actually.”  _ That’s it. That’s all you have to say.  _ “In fact, I was helping him in the lab just this past week with a project of his own.”  _ Don’t tell them what the project was, Bruce. Don’t fucking do it.  _ “He was creating a prototype for Spider-Man’s new suit.”  _ Goddamnit. _ Thirty pairs of eyes look at Peter in disbelief. Flash looks especially perplexed.

“What?” Flash doesn’t dare tear his eyes away from Peter’s reddening face. “You’re making the Spider-Man suit, Parker?”

Peter’s mind isn't blank, exactly. He’s definitely thinking. Mostly a mishmash of twenty different thoughts, all revolving around one subject.  _ I can’t lie, how do I lie, what’s my excuse, what do I say, how much can I say.  _ “I- yeah?” Gasps erupt around him. “I can’t take all of the credit. It’s nearly all Bruce.”  _ Take it, Bruce. Don’t tell them I skipped dinner to work on my suit, don’t tell them I only called you in once to help me tweek something, don’t tell them about the stealth mode that that kid Harley told Dad about that I implemented. Just move on. Please. _

“Peter, stop being modest. You deserve the credit, you spent hours on that thing. I think Spider-Man is going to appreciate it.” Bruce gave Peter a wink only he could see since all of his classmates were looking the other way back at him. “Let’s keep going.”  _ Of course. Now you choose to stop talking about me.  _ “We have another very special person coming to take you around.” Bruce looks behind him and spots the person in question. “Ah, and here she is. Everyone, meet Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.”  _ You fucked up, Bruce. _


	6. everyone do big pew pew

Betty looks like she’s about to faint. Turns out, Black Widow is her favorite Avenger. Nat notices the star-struck look on her face and smiles a bit.

“Hey, everybody. I’m Natasha! Is there anyone here who doesn’t know who I am?” Peter begins raising his hand as a joke, but Ned pushes it down with his own. Nat looks around at the gaggle of students and she spots Peter. “Hey, Peter! Haven’t seen you in a bit,” she teases. He debates letting the inside joke go over everyone else’s heads, but he figures they all already know he’s here all the time. No point in playing it down.

“Nat, I was here, like, three hours ago.” He swears Betty’s eye starts twitching, same for Flash.

“Yeah, but they didn’t know that,” Nat mutters, still loud enough for everyone to hear. It earns a few chuckles from the class. She steps back from the crowd to take command of the room. “Okay. For the next hour, I’m going to be teaching you all how to shoot one of these.” She raises her glock from its holster in her belt and shows it off to them all. A few small gasps can be heard amongst them. “Don’t worry, your parents already signed off on it.” A few partially raised hands fell and faces softened. “Are you ready, kids?” This time, Peter can’t hold in his laugh. “Peter, shut up,” Nat teases. He made her watch SpongeBob with him once and she hasn’t stopped singing the theme song for days. A few heads turn back to him, but at this point, they’ve accepted that there are a few things they just won’t understand about his relationship with the Avengers. Needless to say, he’ll be bombarded with questions once they have _any_ free time later.

Nat takes the students into the training gym for field trips and such. There are a few targets set up around the room. They already have a few bullet holes in them from the last few trips, but they get replaced every five times or so. Wanda and Rhodey sit in the corner of the room in foldable chairs. Wanda’s drawing and has some trail mix in her lap. There’s a table on the far wall with five glocks, similar to Natasha’s.

She welcomes the kids into the room. “Welcome to the Avengers Training Gym.” Various excited whispers are scattered amongst the crowd. Natasha picks up a few of the guns from the table. “Who’s ready to shoot some guns?” she says with a smirk. Rhodey hurriedly stands from his chair, knowing what’s about to happen. He jogs to Nat and grabs the guns from her hand, putting them back on the table.

“Nat, we’ve been over this,” he whispers. “The only reason I’m here,” he says, addressing the students, “Is to make sure she doesn’t do exactly what she was about to do; accidentally have you guys kill each other.” Natasha shrugs, rolling her eyes. “Pro tip from someone who’s been in the military for years, don’t give untrained teenagers glocks.”

Rhodey spends the next fifteen minutes explaining the safety procedures they have to take in order to keep the next hour safe— bulletproof vests for everyone, goggles to protect their eyes and plugs to protect their ears, how to work the safety setting, etc. After all is said and done, Nat groans and pushes Rhodey out of the way.

“We get it, we need to make sure everyone lives. Now shut up.” Her face brightens and she gazes at the kids. “ _Now_ … who wants to shoot some guns?” she asks again. Small whoops and cheers come from the students. As Natasha decides what to do next, she focuses on Peter. “Ah, Peter.” She takes his hand and pulls him to the front with her. _No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening again._ “You already knew all this. Let’s have you be the first to show everybody how it’s done!” She notices the worried look on Peter’s face and she gives him a soft smile and nudges his arm with her elbow. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay. We’ve done this a thousand times.” Peter prays no one heard her say that. _Why is everyone making today so hard for me?_

Nat hands Peter a vest and slips it on over his shirt and jacket. He steps up to the line and stands just how Nat taught him months ago. Lowering his goggles, he raises his glock and undoes the safety lock. “Everyone put in your earplugs!” Nat commands. Peter does as he’s told and so do the rest of them. He cocks the gun and effortlessly shoots the target ten times in a row. Ned’s eyes practically bulge out of his skull as he watches his friend hand the gun and vest back to Natasha like it was nothing. Raised eyebrows face Peter’s way as he makes his way back to the end of the crowd back to Ned.

A small voice speaks up from the assembly. “Um, can I go next?” Natasha looks to where the voice came from and smiles when she sees Betty’s nervous face.

“Absolutely.”

Flash pushes his way to the front with Betty and requests a vest. “If she’s going, I get to go, too. I’m gonna prove Penis Parker I’m better than him if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Hopefully it _will_ be the last thing you do,” MJ says. “Can I go, too? If anyone’s going to accidentally shoot Flash it’s gonna be me.”

Rhodey, sitting back in his chair with Wanda shouts, “We’re still trying not to shoot anybody you know!” Wanda snorts and offers Rhodey some trail mix. “As long as I can have only the chocolate chips,” he says, only to her this time.

“They’re peanut M&M’s, actually,” she responds, chewing on some cashews.

“Still chocolate.”

Nat smiles at MJ. “I like your style, kid. Are you a friend of Peter’s?”

“Barely,” MJ responds. At the same time, Peter shouts,

“Best friends!”

MJ rolls her eyes. “Vest?” Nat hands her one and a glock to go with it.

Two other kids volunteer and follow the same procedure as their peers. “Line up,” Nat orders. They all comply, even Flash, who’s currently mumbling about how the vest is itchy and tight. “Earplugs, everyone.” After making sure everyone is safe, Nat shouts, “Open fire!” Flash clumsily shoots the target, only coming close to the bullseye once. Betty does surprisingly well, never missing the small target and hitting the inner two rings seven times. MJ, to everyone’s amazement, does just as well as Peter, hitting the bullet nine times and the next-smallest ring once.

“Don’t look so surprised. My aunt taught me to shoot a BB gun when I was, like, eight.”

“Yeah, that checks out,” Abraham responds with a lazy shrug.

Everyone else who wants to steps up and takes their turn and luckily nobody dies. (Abraham almost shot his finger off, but that’s because he’s an idiot and didn’t hold the gun right. Rhodey tenses with every move Abe makes after that.)

Mr. Glenn re-enters the room and announces the end of the hour. “Time for lunch!” Peter braces himself for millions of questions pertaining to… this entire day. Ned sees the tight smile Peter forced onto his face and pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“You’re gonna be okay, man. I’ll start a food fight if things get too overwhelming at lunch.”

A real smile graces Peter’s face and he squeezes Ned’s arm in a silent “thank you”. Peter exhales.

“Let’s do this.”


	7. clint does a big dum dum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how the turn tables

Peter sits down at one of the many cafeteria tables with Ned, MJ, Betty, and Abraham. Most of the students in Peter’s class, except for Ned and MJ, seem to be sitting on a mountain of questions each, but reluctantly hold back.

Peter racks his brain for anything and everything he should be prepared to answer… or lie about. _“How do you know the Avengers so well?”_ Stark Internship. Easy. _“Why are you at the tower so often?”_ That might be a little bit harder. He could blame it on the internship again, but that wouldn’t explain why he was there before school today. He shouldn’t have mentioned that part. _“Can I meet the Avengers, too?”_ That sucks. That’s one of the only questions he can’t be prepared for. How does he explain that he doesn’t want to be used for his family? He can’t just say that, can he? That’s too mean. What would be his reason? _“_ Sorry, but I get special privileges because Tony Stark is my dad"? It’s accurate, but not exactly something to just _say_.

The room is so silent a pin could drop and it’d ring in your ears for hours… Which makes it even more obvious that something’s moving around in the vents. Peter’s almost positive no one else can hear it, but it’s not nonexistent. _You know what?_ he thinks. _Who cares anymore?_ He stands up and steps onto the table in front of him, much to the dismay of Mr. Glenn, and pushes up on the ceiling tiles. “Clint!” he shouts into the roof. “Come out, please!” A bewildered expression is dawned by most students in the room. A groan comes from the vents, causing a few of the kids to jump in their seats.

“What the fuck?” Abe whispers.

Before anyone can even guess what’s about to happen, Clint Barton summersaults through the ceiling tile onto the ground. He looks around at the dropped jaws and waves. “Oh, hey, guys.” He puts his hands on his hips and takes a break to catch his breath. “What’s up?” No response. “Okay, sure. Uh, I’m Clint,” he offers. Peter knows what he’s doing. He smiles a bit at his uncle while he humors the class. “Damn, nothing, huh?” He turns to Peter. “What is it with these kids, Pete? Did you break them?” he whisper-shouts.

Peter’s heart rate picks up again. He should have told everyone not to talk to him during the trip. Ever. This is too much stress. Yeah, sure, they’re all messing with him, but how much messing-with-him can he take? A shaky breath leaves his lungs and he shakes his head. “Nah, they were like that when I came,” he jokes. Clint’s face twists up as he senses the concern in Peter’s words, but he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he waves Peter away and says, “Peter, go sit with your friends. These people are all here to see me, not you. They see you every day, I’m sure they’re tired of it.” Peter knows Clint means well, so he smiles again and rolls his eyes. Thankful to have the attention off of him, at least for now, Peter heads back to his friends and watches Clint sit on an empty table in front of all of the students. _He’s about to tell a story,_ Peter thinks. Every time he does, he does this whole routine; he sits on a table, one foot up on a chair and the other dangling, his hands waving around as he talks for dramatic effect. He always rambled and never stayed on one track for too long, but he managed to make it worth-while every time.

Peter watches as Clint does exactly what he predicted. Clint clears his throat and begins;

“I’m sure everyone here’s heard about the Sokovia Accords?” he inquires. Everyone nods.

“Yeah, we learned about them in our history class last year,” Flash says. _That’s the first logical thing he’s said all day._

“Well, then you must know about the battle between the Avengers.” Most nod. “I can give you all the inside details on what wasn’t televised during the fight, huh?” Grins break across faces and backs straighten. Most people have abandoned their lunches at this point. “To start, Tony and Cap have had their beef for a while. Little things built up over time, until one day Tony broke. He found out that the Winter Soldier killed his dad and Rogers kept it from him the whole time. A few of you may have heard that already, yeah?” Fewer nods this time. “I promise it’ll get more interesting,” he laughs. “The Avengers chose sides, Tony or Cap. I was with Cap, along with Bucky, Falcon, Wanda, and the new guy, Ant-Man. Scott--Ant-Man--actually didn’t “choose” a side; he was brought in by Sam. They met at the compound when Scott tried to break in and steal some tech.” A few kids laugh at some of their favorite superheroes fighting each other when they were on the same side. “Same for Spider-Man, actually.” Peter’s eyes widen. _Not again._ “Tony had heard about him, seen him on YouTube, like the rest of you, so he found out his identity and tracked him down to recruit him. Fun fact, he’s the only Avenger who still keeps their identity a secret.”

“And for good reason,” Ned whispers-- not even necessarily to Peter, just thinking out loud.

Clint chuckles and continues, remembering something. “Happy, Tony’s head of security-- and bodyguard, and chauffeur,” he adds. “Told me that Spider-Man actually tried to wear his old, homemade suit into battle. Happy had to point out the new suit that Tony made him before he even saw it.”

“It was so cool when Spider-Man stole Captain America’s shield,” Flash recalls.

MJ stares at him. “You need to calm down, Flash. I swear you’d kiss Spider-Man if you ever saw him in person.”

Flash’s cheeks turn red when he can’t think of a comeback. Ned holds back a laugh.

Clint is extremely amused. “Dear God, I hope not,” he mutters. Only Peter’s super-hearing can pick it up. “Peter here, he was a true treat to have with us-- you know, after the battle.” Peter’s blood runs cold. Ned tenses. MJ looks back and forth between everyone in the room, watching their reactions. Her bored expression never wavers. Abe reacts late, looking at Peter and doing a double-take.

“Peter?” Flash questions. Clint’s eyes practically pop out of socket. “Why was Peter with you?”

Peter’s hands get sweaty. He can’t breathe normal. Why can’t he breathe normal?

“Parker?” Flash’s voice is so distant, but he’s fifteen feet away.

Peter’s entire body trembles. His throat feels dry. Now, whether it is or not, he can’t say. Everything in his mind is in overload, and his already-heightened senses are going haywire. Everything’s happening so quickly. What is “everything”, exactly? What is “everything that’s happening”? What’s happening? “I- um-” he manages to squeak. He wipes his hands on his jeans, but it doesn’t help. “I need to leave.” He hops up from his seat and escapes to the elevator. All he can think about is his room, his cozy room that’ll make everything so much safer. He could live in his room forever and the world would never touch him. _My room. I just need to make it to my room._ He needs to sit. He needs to sit down right now because if he doesn’t his legs are going to fall out from under him. He collapses in the elevator just as the doors are closing. _Everything is so slow and so fast. I need to leave. Leave. Wait. Footsteps? Who? Where?_ A hand sticks in the doors of the elevator to stop it and Clint forces them open. _No. Stop. I need to leave. He won’t let me leave._ Peter’s in trouble.


	8. "uhhhh dRINK THIS WATER"

_Shit._ Peter can’t breathe. _Shit, shit, shit. I can’t do this right now._ A body lands next to him. Clint? It’s probably Clint. _I need to leave. Just get to my room, everything will be okay._ Peter vaguely registers the sound of the elevator doors closing and Clint slamming the emergency stop button. Peter’s body is heaving, his chest taking the tiniest breaths before forcing them out again. He wipes sweat off of his face with a trembling hand. It does nothing.

Who’s talking to him? Clint, right? Only Clint is in the elevator. _Is he holding my hand?_ He is. _Go away._ Clint is pulling the hyperventilating child into his arms and combing his hair with his hands. “Sh, sh, sh, sh.” _I’m so warm. Why is it so warm in here?_ He can feel Clint peeling Peter’s jacket off of him. _Did I say that out loud?_ “Peter, can you hear me?” Peter nods jaggedly, his muscles spazzing and moving with a sharpness.

He forces himself to speak. “Uncle Clint.” His chest is so tired, but his breathing only fastens and quivers more. “Help me.”

Clint thinks for a minute, panicking slightly, before remembering something. He pulls a flask from his pocket and hands it to Peter. “It’s water. Drink all of it, it’ll help.”

Peter fumbles with it before handing it back and saying, “Can’t open it.”

“Oh, right, duh.” Clint mentally kicks himself. He’s just trying to help Peter, the kid, his nephew, who he cares for more than anybody could ever know. He hurriedly unscrews the cap and gives it back to Peter. He downs the whole thing within a half-minute. “Kid, you’re shaking.”

“No shit,” Peter pants. His legs flatten onto the floor and he throws his arms away from his sides. “I’m sorry, I’m… sorry.” His breathing is slowing, solely because his lungs’ muscles are so incredibly tired and weak. “I shouldn’t be mean.”

Clint’s eyes prickle with tears. “No, kid, it was my fault. Everyone thought we’d pick on you a bit today but I was so careless… I was one step away from outing you as Spider-Man!” He’s so mad at himself, but he can’t focus on that right now.

He notices Peter’s calming down. “I know you want to go hide in your room, kiddo.” Peter groans. “I’m sorry, you just can’t right now. Hiding never solved anything.”

Peter sniffs. “Uncle Steve hid for, like… years. He’s doing alright.”

“Whoever taught you to ever seriously consider doing something your uncle Steve did was wrong and I think I might need to have a chat with them.”

Peter laughs, and it’s the best feeling in the world for Clint.

Peter’s head falls back against the back of the elevator wall. He pulls one of his legs up a few inches away from his chest and rests his arm on it. His laughing turns into a tired sigh. His face is coated with sweat and his hair looks greasy.

Clint’s smile falls as he looks down. Still on his knees, tears begin to fall. One drips straight down onto the cold tile with a small _plat_. “I’m so sorry, Peter. I’m sure today’s been hard enough for you and I made it worse.” They sit in silence for a few moments before Peter exhales and his back bends practically in half as he slips farther down the wall.

“I want to say it’s okay. I really do, Uncle Clint. But I don’t think I can.” He buries his face in his hands. “None of this is okay.”

“I know.” Clint rubs his eyes. “I know.” He thinks about what he can do. He knows he can’t fix this, he knows he already messed up. But how can he make his nephew feel better right now? “Okay.” He stands up and extends his arm to Peter to help him up as well. Peter takes it slowly, a confused look on his face. “Let’s go upstairs. You can wash your face and take some of your emergency inhaler and I’ll get you a Dr. Pepper and one of the cookies I made last week.” Peter smiles, overwhelmed with gratitude.

“Thank you.” He pulls Clint in for a hug and he gladly accepts.

Clint ruffles Peter’s hair, even if it is gross. “I love you, kid.” They stand in a nice quiet until Clint realizes something. “You know, I need to bring Lila up here soon. I think she’d like you and Nat.”

Peter breaks the hug and restarts the elevator. He thinks for a second. “Oh, she’s the one that was in her school’s production of Addams Family, right?” Clint nods. “Man, I’m mad I missed that. I’m sure she was a great Grandma Addams.” He runs a hand through his hair and laughs slightly.

Clint smiles, remembering the show. “She was. Her aging makeup was surprisingly realistic, thanks to Morticia’s mom, the makeup artist.”

On the way up and into the living room, they share stories and anecdotes.

“Okay, kiddo. You go wash your face, quickly. We’ve already been gone for ten minutes.” Clint gently pushes Peter towards his bathroom and heads to the kitchen.

Peter checks his phone for the time. “Shit, really?”

“Don’t stress about it. Go.” Peter jogs off to his bathroom and Clint hears him start the hot water.

Opening one of the cabinets, Clint grabs Peter’s favorite cup and fills it with ice. He opens a Dr. Pepper can and pours it all in. Finally, he looks at the selection of chocolate chip and caramel cookies and picks the one with the most chocolate chips. Waiting for Peter to come back, he sits on a stool next to the island and rests his head in his hands. He shakes his head. How could he have not been more careful? How did he not try harder? He loves this kid with all his being and he can’t even bother to keep a secret? He feels like shit.

Peter exits the bathroom with his inhaler in his hand. Holding it up, he shouts, “Is it two puffs or four?”

“Just two,” Clint responds.

Peter opens the capper and sucks in hard. He holds his breath for ten seconds before exhaling. After repeating the process, he says, “I’ve always thought how weird it is that the medicine in this is kind of sweet. Is that weird?”

“Very weird,” Clint agrees. He pushes the drink and dessert over to Peter, who’s now opposite him at the island. “Drink. Eat. Be Thor, essentially.” Peter frowns jokingly.

“Uncle Clint,” he whines, drawing out the name. “That’s not very nice.”

Clint sputters. “Pfft… y-you’re not very nice.”

Another confused look graces Peter’s face. “Literally every person I’ve ever met would tell you otherwise.” He takes a bite of the cookie. Just as good as ever.

“One thousand percent true.” He stands, the stool scraping the floor beneath. He slaps the countertop. “Okay, kiddo. Drink your soda, finish your cookie, and let’s head back.” Peter does so within the next couple of minutes. They make their way back to the elevator and go down. Just before the doors open, Peter says,

“Uh, Uncle Clint?” He looks at Peter. “Thank you… for helping me today. You messed up, but you tried to make it better and cheer me up and whatever. I love you.” Before Clint can respond, the doors slide open. Everyone is already gone from the cafeteria. Wanda passes them in the empty hallway, staring at her phone and slurping a strawberry smoothie. Clint stops her.

“Wanda, do you know where the rest of Peter’s class is?”

She looks up and thinks for a second, swallowing her smoothie. “Um, I think they’re in one of the gyms with Steve and Bucky? I think Sam is there, too.”

“Thanks.” Clint sends Peter that way with a smile and another hug.

He approaches the door, bracing himself again. How would he explain this one?

Pushing the entrance open, Bucky greets him. “Hey, Pete! You got here just in time.” Heads turn to look at Peter with concerned, worried, and confused expressions. “Steve and I are gonna teach you guys how to spar.”

Peter paints a smile on his face. “Sick.” He joins the crowd nervously.

_Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok that's the last chapter for today :)
> 
> next chapter is with steve and bucky!
> 
> edit: ITS BEEN AN ENTIRE MONTH SINCE I POSTED THIS AND NO ONE TOLD ME THAT CLINTS DAUGHTERS NAME IS FUCKING LILA NOT VIOLET SJFNSHDFBDF


	9. this is the stucky chapter😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry i havent updated in so long! but here's this! next chapter they meet tony!!

Ned nudges his friend’s side with his elbow. “Peter, what is going on with you?” he whispers. “I’m not judging you, I promise. I’m just really worried. I know today’s been really stressful for you but that episode back in the lunchroom…” He trails off, leaving an opening for Peter to offer some explanation.

“I’m fine, Ned.” He crosses his arms and stares straight ahead at his uncles, who are talking to the class.

“That is the most suspicious phrase ever to be said.” Peter’s face is stone cold. “Dude, come on. Seriously, are you okay?” Peter turns to Ned and opens his mouth to reply, but Ned cuts him off. “Really. You can be honest with me. I love you, man.”

Peter sighs. “I know, Ned. I love you, too. It’s just… my family’s been making today really hard for me.” Peter puts his hands in his pockets and shuffles his feet. “I’m a little mad at them, but I don’t want to be because I know they’re just having fun and whatever but they don’t know how much it affects me. I just wanted a normal day with my friends without the Avengers making it a million times worse.”

“I get it, dude.” Peter looks at him with his brows furrowed. “Actually, no, I don’t. I wish I did.” Peter glares at him harder. “No, I don’t. That sounds like way too much stress.” Peter smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

“Clint gave me some Dr. Pepper and a cookie, though, so that kinda makes up for it all,” Peter jokes. Ned snorts a little, drawing the attention of a few classmates.

“I’m sorry, dude.” He’s still laughing. “I just can’t picture Hawkeye giving someone a cookie.”

“He baked it, actually. A few batches of them, because he knew Wanda would steal about five, I’d stash a few in my nightstand, my dad would probably end up hiding little bags of them everywhere for him to find later, and his daughter, Lila, would be mad if he didn’t bring some home.”

Steve’s voice booms through the room, cutting off the conversation. “Attention!” Voices quiet and everyone turns to Steve and Bucky, literally an Old Married Couple. No matter how many times Peter’s seen it, domestic Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Rogers is one of his favorite things in the world. He’d been hoping they’d get together since he met them in Germany. Bucky asked Steve out four months later and Steve finally proposed five months after that. He’d told Tony about his ship name for them (Stucky), and he pretended to hate it, but he knows that he’s brought it up to Pepper more than once.

“Today, my husband, Bucky, the Winter Soldier, and I are going to teach you how to spar.” Sam is sitting in the corner of the room, seemingly waiting for someone to get hurt. He’s at a small desk, typing up something on his laptop, but glances up every few seconds to make sure no major injuries have surfaced.

Peter hears a random girl in the crowd whisper to her friend, “Wait, they’re gay?” He tenses in anticipation of what she’ll say next.

“Yes, obviously,” the friend responds. “Where were you for the entire month of their wedding? It was in newspapers and TV and whatever constantly.”

Luckily or not, Peter’s uncles begin talking again, drowning out the girls’ conversation.

“The techniques we were taught were around in the 1890s, so they may not be the most up to date, but that’s never failed us in battle.”

Ned whispers to Peter, “Wasn’t Cap in the army for like… two years? Does he actually have the qualifications for this?”

Peter giggles softly. “No, no he does not. But, I will admit, they’re pretty good teachers. I learned all of this in a week, and now I’m just as good as them.” He pauses. “Well, I would be. You know. If I had a metal arm. Or some super serum.” His eyes widen. “I should ask Uncle Steve if he has any spare left lying around… maybe the girls would be impressed by a buff me in the Spidey suit.” Ned rolls his eyes as they both turn back to Cap and Bucky.

“First, Bucky and I will demonstrate proper sparring technique, then, you guys will partner up and try it.”

As they begin fighting, Peter notices that they’re going easy on each other. They always do. After they fought when Bucky was still controlled by Hydra, they seemed to silently agree to never hurt each other like that again.

“Ooh”s and “Oww”s circle around the students with each new hit, but Steve and Bucky have barely scratched the surface on what Peter’s seen in the private gyms. Wanda and Nat go hard, never pulling back on each other.

After a routine of jabs at each other's sides and punches on the jaws, Steve and Bucky tell the kids what procedures they used to not seriously hurt each other.

“Okay, I think you’ve all heard enough of these two old men talking,” Bucky says after they finish showing the precautions for sparring. “Who wants to try it for themselves?” He and Steve look among the crowd and see few hands raised; none of them have ever been in a fight before, and now doesn’t seem like a great time to start. Eventually, Flash pushes to the front.

“You all are so uptight, _I’ll_ go.” While Bucky gears him up with protection, Steve subtly catches Peter’s attention;

“Is he the…?” He mouths, trailing off. Peter sighs silently and nods. An _“ohhh”_ look crosses Steve’s face before he turns back to Flash and Bucky, seeing if Flash is ready to spar.

“You’re ready?” Flash nods. “Alright, pick your partner.” Peter’s stomach sinks.

Of course, Flash picks Peter. “Come on, hot shit, show us what you got,” he teases.

“I really don’t want to hurt you, Flash,” Peter warns.

Flash laughs. “Right, cause you’re so big and tough. Seriously, lay me out.” He gives a cocky grin. “I’m terrified,” he mocks.

Peter steps forward and shakes his head. “Alright, man.” While he makes his way over to Bucky to get his gear, he mutters, “His parents signed the waiver, right? We can’t get in any legal shit if I accidentally knock out a tooth?”

Bucky shrugs. “I mean, I wouldn’t plan on doing that, but yes, technically.”

“You and I both know you absolutely would plan on doing that,” Peter replies.

Bucky acts offended. “I did not marry Steve and move into this tower with you just to be called out like this.” Bucky finishes helping Peter and lightly pushes him towards Flash and Steve. “Go,” he smiles.

Peter can’t help but think, _God, I love this family._

“Alright, Parker, give me your worst.” Peter sighs. He hopes this doesn’t end with Flash on the floor.

But, of course, it does.

“Three, two, one,” Steve begins. “Fight!” He steps back and Flash goes for Peter, missing him by a mile. Flash stumbles across the mat that they’re standing on on the floor of the gym.

“This is embarrassing for him,” Peter hears Ned whisper to MJ.

 _Alright,_ Peter thinks to himself. _Sorry, Flash._

Flash regains his stance and goes for Peter again, this time managing to slam his fist into Peter’s arm. It barely stings. Peter knows that this same punch was thrown into his side months before the bite and it hurt like a bitch, but, now? It’ll hardly leave a bruise.

Peter aims for Flash’s arm, but Flash moves suddenly. Before Peter can pull back his punch, his gloved fist strikes Flash’s left cheek. He falls to the ground.

Peter cringes as the whole room assesses the damage. He rubs his tired eyes with the padded part of his boxing gloves. _I- god fucking damnit, I knew this was going to happen. I knew it._ Sam, groaning internally, rushes over to the moaning Flash.

He walk-jogs across the room and says, “And that’s what I’m here for.” He kneels down next to Flash, who’s cradling the side of his face. “Hey, kid, you alright?” Flash whimpers and shakes his head no. “Okay. I’m gonna take you to the MedBay, sound good?” Flash nods weakly. “FRIDAY?” Sam calls. He tells her to alert the medics that they’re coming.

Peter quickly removes his gear, his hands slightly shaking. He never wanted to hurt Flash, even after all the times Flash has hurt him.

Bucky notices the worried look on Peter’s face. “Hey, it’s okay, bud. He’ll be okay, I promise.”

Peter sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. “I know… I know. Thank you, Uncle Bucky.” Peter begins to walk away, but Bucky pulls him back and into a hug. Peter can practically feel the stares of his classmates burning into his back.

Bucky sends Peter back to his friends and questions and congratulations envelop him as Flash is led out of the room.

Ned takes the wheel; “Could you guys shut up for one second? Peter is clearly very tired from the stress of today, and I’m positive that you bombarding him every five seconds with questions about his personal life isn’t helping.” Some of the crowd looks sheepish or guilty, and they mutter reluctant “sorry”s; the rest look at Ned as though they think he’s entitled or was being rude. They give him a look before turning away and talking to their friends.

“Hey, man, you good? I’m really sorry about that, I wasn’t sure if it was the right move-” Before he can finish, Peter grabs Ned’s shoulder and hugs him, fresh tears stinging his eyes. After a few seconds of processing, Ned’s surprised expression softens and he wraps his arms around his best friend. “I’m sorry, Peter. I’m really sorry you have to deal with this.”

Peter’s breath quivers. “You have no idea how glad I am to have a friend like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing i wanted to address, i completely forgot what they call the medical labs in the avengers tower. like I just. no thoughts head empty. I'm like 20% sure its called the medbay which is why I called it that in the fic but if anyone remembers what its called and I'm wrong please correct me-


	10. tony and peter but make it ✨father and son✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka tony being awesome with kids because he just is and no one can tell me otherwise
> 
> also we hit 4000 hits today and this may be the proudest I've ever been thank you for your time

As they’re leaving the training gym, Bucky announces something to the class;

“Alright. We’re almost at the end of the trip,” Groans from the kids interrupt him. “...But, it’s not over quite yet. Please, welcome To-” A ding from Bucky’s phone calls his attention. He pulls it from his pocket and seems to visibly suppress an eye roll. Putting his phone away, he gives Steve a “yeah, he’s late,” look. Steve presses his lips into a think line for a moment and slightly nods his head a few times, almost like he’s unsurprised. “Okay!” Bucky rebegins, forcing a grin. “Our end of tour Avenger seems to be running behind--” Bucky shoots a glare at Peter as if his dad’s tardiness is his fault. Peter gives an innocent shrug, and Bucky continues. “So, let’s… go back to the cafeteria, I guess?” he suggests to Steve.

Steve contemplates the option, before slumping his shoulders and giving an exasperated, “Yeah, I guess.” Peter picks up a mumble from his Uncle, something along the lines of, “I was supposed to be back upstairs eating a cookie by now, goddamnit, Stark.”

Every student is practically bouncing on their toes except for MJ. Obviously, the last Avenger was Tony Stark. Now, they're waiting for him to walk off the elevator at any second. Peter decides to take matters into his own hands.

“dad where are you,” Peter texts Tony.

A minute or two later, he responds, “hold on, i’m grabbing a last-minute thing for the tour.”

The students reenter the cafeteria and sit at the tables once again. Excited chirps and chatter float around the atmosphere.

It’s been almost ten minutes, now. Peter nervously taps his foot on the ground. _I’m so close to making it out alive._

Abe, sitting at Peter’s table, asks, “Not to sound like Flash, but, does anyone know if Spider-Man _is_ coming?” He asks it to the table in general, but the question was clearly meant for Peter.

Mumbles and mutters of “no” and “I don’t know” circle around them.

“Maybe ask Mr. Stark when he gets here,” Peter suggests. _He’s just going to say I’m off on a SHIELD mission, right? Shouldn’t be that hard to convince them._

_Probably._

Almost as if Peter summoned him, there’s Tony, flying right into the room. Cheers erupt from the class and Mr. Glenn. Tony does a performance for them, (come on, he’s got to be at least a _little_ theatric,) and finally lands at the front of the room, right in front of everybody. Stepping out of the suit cooly, he fixes the cuffs of his blazer and removes his sunglasses.

Once everyone quiets a bit, Tony takes control of the territory; “Hello, all,” he jokes. “I am… Iron Man.” A smirk plays on his lips; he knows the reaction that will get. Every student in the room loses their mind over that line. _Flash is gonna be mad he missed the chance for a live stream like this._ “Alright, alright. So, how are you enjoying your trip?” he queries. Most kids raise their hands energetically, praying for the chance to be addressed by Tony Stark. Tony looks around at the large group. “How about… you!” He points to a girl wearing a soft yellow hijab. She gasps and her eyes widen with wonder.

“Hello, Mr. Stark! My name is Zoha. I’ve had a really wonderful time here today, thank you for the opportunity.”

Tony smiles-- not his typical “I’m grinning for the press” smile; a true, genuine one. Say what you will about Tony Stark, but his ability to connect with children is irreplaceable.

“Of course. Hell, you’re why we do this,” he says, gesturing vaguely around the room. “Who’s your favorite Avenger?” He puts it hand up to his mouth and whisper-shouts, “Pick me.” This earns a chuckle from the rest of the class.

Zoha’s beaming from ear to ear, giggling and starstruck. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but I’d have to go with Ant-Man.” Tony’s taken aback.

He huffs, surprised. He puts his hands on his hips and takes a step back, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. “Huh. Wow. Out of everyone you could have picked, I wouldn’t have expected you to pick him.”

Zoha looks as if she’s about to speak, but her friend interrupts her. “Don’t even get her started on Ant-Man; she once made a slideshow presentation about why he’s the greatest Avenger.”

Tony raises his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. I have to be the favorite of at least _someone_ in this room, right?” Ned almost raises his hand before seeing the look of dismay on Peter’s face.

“Oh- Wait-” He lowers his hand.

Around half of the class agrees, that, yes, Iron Man was, in fact, the best Avenger.

“Well, thank goodness I got my daily dose of validation from high school kids, thank you, guys.” More laughing from the class. “What were your favorite parts of today?” He picks on a few kids; some say the target practice with Black Widow, others mention the sparring.

After everyone who wanted to go has gone, Abe raises his hand to ask a question.

“Yes, sir?” Tony says.

“I just wanted to ask, is Spider-Man going to show up today?”

“Funny that you mention that, actually. No, Spider-Man will not be present, he’s currently on a mission overseas. Boring SHIELD stuff, you guys don’t want to hear about that.” They all desperately do. “But, what I do have is-” He pulls a folded up piece of fabric from the inside of his jacket. “The new prototype for Spider-Man’s suit!” Tony shakes out the fabric to reveal a new, sleek design. _Holy fuck, not again._ “Ooh”s and “ahh”s can be heard among the group as they inspect the new design. “Pretty fancy, huh? Dr. Banner told me down in the lab that you all know that Peter here’s been working on it!”

_SHIT._

“Seriously, Peter?” one of his classmates asks. “That’s super impressive! I didn’t think you were that badass!” She reaches over the table to give Peter a high-five, but his heart isn’t in it.

After a few minutes of compliments and admiring the suit, Tony folds it back up just on time. Steve taps his wrist at Tony, signaling that time is up. “Thanks, everybody. Have a great rest of your day.” A messy array of “thank you, Mr. Stark”s are thrown at Tony. Everyone goes back to chatting as Tony saunters over to Peter nonchalantly. “Hey, Pete, can I talk to you for a sec?” Peter’s ears burn red.

“Uh, sure.” He clumsily removes himself from the bench at the table and follows Tony over to a small hallway just outside of the cafeteria.

“So, how did today go? I hope none of us were too overbearing.”

Peter thinks about the day. “Honestly? It kinda sucked.” Tony’s hopeful grin falls. “Everyone was being a little careless with throwing around information about me, and it started adding up. Now, everyone knows I work on the Spidey suit, that I’m here all the time, that I’m, miraculously, a perfect shot, that I’m apparently strong enough to knock Flash to the floor with one punch, and that I was with you guys in Germany.”

Tony’s concerned. “Shit, Pete, I’m so sorry. I… I don’t know what to say.” A lump forms in Peter’s throat and his eyes are glassy. “Come here, kid.” Tony pulls him in for a hug, gently pressing his head into his shoulder. Almost like magic, the stress of the day melts away. Peter closes his eyes and notices that Tony smells like…

“Axe Body Spray?” Peter parts from the hug, a confused but amused expression crossing his face.

“Shush. I keep a can in my desk for emergencies- why does everyone suddenly care what I smell like?”

“Because we live with you, meaning we have to smell you, too,” Peter cracks.

“Whatever, Peter.” Tony smiles and pulls Peter in for one last hug before sending him back to his class.

“I love you, Dad.”

“ _Dad?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's the stranger speaking in the very last line? who could ever guess.
> 
> and yes I made an endgame reference in a universe where endgame never happened what about it<3


	11. once again, flash is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIX THOUSAND HITS WHA T
> 
> EX-FUCKING-SCUSE ME
> 
> WHO GAVE YALL THE RIGHT TO HYPE ME UP THAT MUCH

_ Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.  _ Peter’s heart rate picks up astronomically fast. He parts from the hug and looks down the hall to see none other than Flash Thompson holding an ice pack in his hand. He’s stopped dead in his tracks, looking back and forth between Tony and Peter. His expression contorts into the expression of a man rethinking everything he’s ever known.

Flash looks like he’s about to say something, but Tony interjects. He shuts him down. Holding out his hand and stepping forward, he says, “Hey, kid, whatever you’re thinking right now, stop.”

Flash points to Peter. “He… he just called you dad.”

_ Holy fuck.  _ Peter buries his face in his hands and paces up and down the short length of the end of the hall.

The panicking Peter turns to look at his dad and Flash arguing about fifty feet away.

“What, did you adopt him or something?” Flash says sarcastically.

Tony sighs. “Y-yes, yes, I did, but-”

_ “What?” _ Flash screams. “Oh, my god.” Flash pushes past the distraught Tony and marches angrily down the long stretch towards the door behind Peter.

“Flash, Flash, please, don’t-” Peter begs.

Wordlessly, Flash and his black eye stare straight forward and he throws open the doors into the cafeteria. Peter follows close behind, bracing himself for the inevitable;

“Hey!” Flash shouts. The whole room quiets awkwardly. Flash, huffing and puffing, looks like a madman, while Peter has the look of someone who just lost his puppy.

“This motherfucker--” He points to Peter, who’s trembling and close to crying. “Is Tony Stark’s son.”

“What?”s and gasps are sent at Flash and Peter.

“No shit,” MJ says to no one in particular.

Ned stands up and hurries to Peter to comfort him, shooting a “fuck you” and a glare at Flash as he walks past him. He has to refrain from giving Flash another black eye.

“Peter,” he says, hugging his friend. “Are you okay? That’s dumb, of course, you’re not okay.” He whispers, “Does he know you’re Spider-Man?”

Peter’s clearly about to start hyperventilating. “I don’t- I don’t think so?” A few tears fall down his cheeks. “Ned,” he cries. “What am I gonna do?”

“I… I don’t know, Peter,” he replies solemnly. Fiercer, he mentions, “But, what I do know is that your family is going to kick Flash’s ass,” with a serious look in his eyes.

Peter wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and turns back to the door. His brows furrowed, he asks, “Where’s my dad?”

Leaving the chaos behind, Ned and Peter push open the doors to find a completely empty hallway. The doors slam. Peter’s stunned.

“He left me.”

“Peter-”

“No, Ned. He left me.” Expressionless, he reenters the cafeteria. He feels completely betrayed.

“Peter, what’s going on?” Betty asks, concerned.

Mr. Glenn, amid the gathering of students, is trying and failing to break them up. And, there’s Flash directly in the middle of it all, a smug look on his face. Some people (mainly MJ) were upset that he was making accusations about Peter; others were beating him into the ground with questions.

“Betty, this isn’t really the time,” Ned explains, exasperated. He shoos her away back to the group along with a few other approaching students.

Then, with a loud bang, the doors open. The Avengers walk in, suited up, death glares on their faces. Bucky and Nat look about ready to kill someone. They all surround Peter and put comforting hands on his shoulders.

Tony whistles loudly and the room falls silent. Some people cut themselves off mid-sentence.

“You.” Tony points to Flash, who now has a look of pure terror on his face as the color drains from it. “Come here for a sec.” The crowd around Flash parts like the Red Sea as he shuffles his way forward.

He gulps. “Y-yes, sir?” Tony waves Flash towards the door and says,

“Why don’t we go have a little talk?” It’s not a question. Flash complies and looks as though he’s convinced he’s just been put on death row.

The doors open and slam close with a deafening crash. The sound echoes and rings throughout the pristine, white enclosure. Everything and everyone is eerily silent.

“Peter?” Abe asks, breaking the icy quiet. He seems genuinely concerned like he really wants to know if Peter’s okay. Nevertheless, Steve gives him a glare that says “you’d better stop talking or there may be a headstone with your name on it real soon”. Abe shrinks down into his seat.

“Guys,” Peter says softly to his family. “I’ve got this.”

“You’re sure?” Nat asks, doubt and worry in her eyes.

Peter nods. “Promise.”

His family backs away to the side of the wall and Peter steps forward.

“I am Tony Stark’s adopted son.” Peter takes note of the exploding veins in some of his classmates’ foreheads but continues. “My parents died in a plane crash this past summer, and I had no other family to live with. So, instead of letting me filter into the foster care system, Pepper Potts and Tony adopted me. I knew them already because…”

Nat starts to step forward to her nephew, but Steve grabs her shoulder to stop her. Reluctantly, she stays back. Bruce gives her a nod that says, “everything will be okay”. She knows they’re both in the right. Peter’s the strongest kid she knows-- he’ll be okay.

Peter takes a deep breath.  _ Come on, Peter; you got this.  _ “I am Spider-Man.”

Ned gazes at Peter with a shocked but proud look.

A lump begins to form in Peter’s throat, but he ignores it and pushes forward. He avoids viewing his classmates’ expressions and reactions, fearing he’d lose his nerve.

“I was bitten by a radioactive spider which gave me the power to stick to walls and stuff. My parents died just a few weeks after the bite. I had been hiding my abilities, hoping they’d fade or go away. But, I realized: when you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you. That day, I promised myself I would never let anyone down like that again.” Peter looks down at his shoes and pulls at a loose string on his sweater. “I bought myself a shirt, hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants, and invented some artificial web-shooters. Thus, Spider-Man was born.”

“So, the webs are fake?” MJ asks.

“Well, yes, the fluid and shooters were made in my chemistry class, but the fluid has the same chemical properties and makeup as real spider webs.”

MJ nods in appreciation. “Sick.”

Peter continues. “So, after I started trending on YouTube, Tony discovered my identity and took me to Germany to fight with him against Cap. He gave me a new suit and everything. After the battle, he checked up on me a few times a week, made sure everything was chill. He became a kind of mentor for me. He… he cared about me.

“My parents died, and, for a few months, I was in a temporary home until they could figure out what to do with me. They almost threw me into foster care, but my dad convinced my mom to adopt me officially.” He paused. “And… here I am?” He gave a little shrug.

“Mr. Glenn?” Abe asks.

“Yes?”

“Permission to curse very loudly?”

Mr. Glenn sighs. “Just… just go outside, go out on the balcony.

Peter looks at his family’s encouraging faces to gauge how he’s handling this so far.

“So, uh… do you guys have any questions or anything?”

“So, so many,” Betty replies.

Just now, Tony reopens the door for the four thousandth time. He allows Flash to walk into the room ahead of him-- he looks as if he’s seen a ghost (which isn’t surprising, because what really happened to him is probably worse). Tony struts in behind him, looking satisfied. Flash trudges back to his classmates.

“Hey, Flash!” Abe shouts, grinning wildly. Flash looks up vaguely in his direction. “Peter’s Spider-Man!”

That seems to snap Flash out of whatever daze he was in. He shakes his head, almost as if to clear it like an Etch-A-Sketch. “Wha… What?” he asks, bewildered. Students chuckle at him and smile at each other. “What?” he says, louder and more shocked this time as if the information just registered with him. He turns his head to Peter. “Parker?” He awaits an explanation. The Avengers are watching from the sidelines, grinning ear-to-ear, and eating up every bit of this.

Peter decides to toy with Flash a bit-- no harm in having a little fun, right?

“What, don’t you believe me?” he mocks. No answer from Flash. “Here, let me prove it to you.” Smiling, Peter rolls up his sleeves to reveal his web-shooters. “These should still have fluid in them, right?” he asks his dad.

“I told your mom to bring you some extra cartridges last night; now, whether she gave them to you or not is unknown to me.”

Peter shrugs playfully. “I guess we’re gonna find out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the last one :,) I'm kinda sad to see it go tbh
> 
> also if it was unclear abe didn't really go scream "f Uc K" from the top of the stark tower  
> he probably should have though  
> I would have


	12. don't invoke her name😤

Peter flips down from the wall and lands on top of the table Ned is sitting at. Whoops and cheers explode around the room as Peter stands proudly with his hands on his hips, not-so-secretly loving the praise. Off to the corner of the room, Nat smiles and shakes her head at her over-performative nephew. Bruce crosses his arms and smiles warmly, looking at Tony with admiration.

“You’re raising a good kid, Tony,” he mentions.

Tony looks proudly at his son. “I know.”

Abe exclaims, “Holy shit! Peter! That was cool as fuck!” Mr. Glenn’s teacher instincts kick in, but he restrains himself.

Peter just finessed a three-minute performance up on the walls and the ceiling, involving a number of flips, leaps, and web-shooting.

“What did you expect, Abe?” Betty asks jokingly. “He’s been training with Natasha Romanoff for months, of course he’s as graceful as a ballet dancer.”

Peter laughs. “Shut up, Betty. I only beat her while sparring, like, once.”

“That’s a lie!” Bucky interjects. “I was in the room two months ago when Peter pinned Nat to the ground twice in a row.” Nat slaps him on the arm.

“Don’t expose me like that,” she exclaims. Betty blushes. She’s still freaking out over talking to her.

Peter becomes fed up with the tense energy lingering in the atmosphere. He waves his hands over the class that he still towers over. “Guys! You’re being lame. They’re not paintings in a museum.” He points to the Avengers. “Go! Mingle! You are here after all.” Abe and a few of the other kids jump at the chance, and a few of the shyer classmates follow after them, jittery and jumpy (one of whom being Betty and another being Zoha). Abe makes his way over to Sam, Betty nervously steps up to Nat, Zoha talks to Bucky (he compliments her hijab and asks where she got it; his friend’s daughter is having a birthday soon, and he wants her gift to be special), MJ asks Wanda about where she got her boots, and Mr. Glenn strikes up a conversation with Bruce. Ned stays back with Peter.

“Man. Flash would hate it if he were here right now.” Peter chuckles in agreement and climbs down from the tabletop. Flash called his dad to come pick him up shortly after Peter began his show (and when he wasn’t available, one of his dad’s employees came instead).

Peter watches his friends and his family talking excitedly and animatedly just seventy-five feet away from him, and it makes him so happy. This is the best he could have hoped for.

Peter sees the door open once again, and can’t help but think, “Who can possibly be left?” Nick Fury, in all his glory and posture, saunters through the doorway, much to the amusement of everyone who knows him.

“Fury?” Nat’s face glows. “I thought you were on a mission in Austria.”

“I was, but then I decided the rest of those lame-ass motherfuckers with me could handle it.”

“Maria was on that mission?” Nat taunts. Fury’s eyes widen and he raises a finger to her face.

“Don’t you goddamn dare, Romanoff.” His tone is scary, but Nat laughs it off.

Peter rises from his seat on the bench and jogs up to Fury.

“Fury! I missed you, dude!” Peter envelops Fury in a hug, and he reluctantly pats Peter on the back.

“I missed you, too, kid.” He shoves Peter away from him. “Now get out of my space.”

Peter raises a hand in salute. “Yes, sir, Mr. Director Nicholas J. Fury, sir!” Fury rolls his eyes into the back of his skull and turns to the Avengers. He pokes a thumb in Peter’s direction behind his back.

“Did you break him? Already? Cause I think you broke him.”

Clint shoots a look at Peter. “Nah, he was like that when he came.” Peter covers his mouth with his hand and holds in his laughter.

Mr. Glenn paces slowly to the front of the room, raising his hand and looking at his phone. “Sorry to interrupt, but it seems like our bus got caught behind an accident on the highway. He’ll be a little late.”

Tony suggests, “Come on, Nick, tell the kids a story. I’m sure you have some harrowing adventure you could think up.”

Fury looks unenthused. Peter takes matters into his own hands.

“Come on, Uncle Nick,” he taunts. “We want a story time!” He gives sarcastic puppy eyes. “For me?”

Fury groans violently and waves the kids over to the tables to sit down again.

“Ooh, tell them about how you lost your eye!” Wanda shouts from the back of the cafeteria.

“I second!” Betty exclaims.

“I third!” Abe announces.

“I fourth,” MJ says. She mutters to Peter and Ned, “Just wanted to add to the chaos.”

“Alright, Jesus lord, fine. Alright, so I was in Taiwan, right?”

Peter’s face twists up. _No, you weren’t._

“Me and my crew are after this one guy, stole a bunch of tech from SHIELD headquarters, right?”

_No, he didn’t._

“After months on months of searching, we finally find him hiding in a safe house in Taipei.”

_Right. Of course._

“We break into the place, it’s this old, crusty-ass apartment in the poor part of the city. Broke the motherfucking door down to find him _actively disassembling the tech he stole_ while watching Parks and Rec reruns.” He’s really getting into it now. All the kids are listening attentively, sitting on the edges of their seats. But Peter is just smiling deviously. “We point our guns at him and cuff him after a weak fight, when _another dude_ pops in from behind me in the doorway. I turn around because I hear his ugly-ass shoes _tap tap tap_ ping on the concrete outside, and he pulls a dagger out on me. Slashes me right through the eye.” He traces his scar line with his middle finger.

Peter finally breaks. “Bullshit!” he exclaims, snorting and throwing his head back. Fury shoots a death glare his way, but the other Avengers bust out laughing as well.

“We were just waiting to see who would address it first!” Natasha hollers, doubling over and wiping the tears in her eyes.

Once they’ve all calmed down, Peter commands the room: “Now, if I may; you, sir, Mr. Director Nicholas J. Fury, sir, did not lose your eye in a knifing battle with a thief in Taiwan.”

“Parker-” Fury warns.

“You lost your eye…” He spins on his heels and points to Fury. “To Goose the cat.” Fury loses his shit. He stands up and slams his hands on the tabletop.

_“He was a goddamn motherfucking Flerken, Parker!”_

Peter’s speech is fueled by Fury’s outrage. Grinning as wide as he can, he tells the story. “This man was in a spaceship with some Skrulls and an overpowered superhero-”

“Don’t invoke her name,” Fury says this in a low and dangerous tone, but Peter knows he’s kidding. 

“And he chose to pay attention to the cat he stole. Obviously.” He waves his hands around for effect. “He tried to kiss this kitty on his forehead, and he was not having it. He hissed, screamed, and swiped him on the eye, permanently damaging his vision.” Peter takes a bow as Tony and Nat begin clapping. Soon, all the others follow, exploding into hoots and laughter. Right before he leaves, Fury ruffles Peter’s hair and Peter giggles.

For the rest of the trip, until the bus comes, everyone chats and talks about the day they’ve had. Suddenly, Tony comes around and begins passing out sheets of paper to everyone but Peter and Ned.

“What’s this?” Abe asks.

“These are NDAs-- non-disclosure agreements,” he explains. “Now, we can’t legally _make_ you sign anything, but, I would highly suggest it. I promise you, you do not want SHIELD, the Avengers, and DC on your ass.

“These state that you will not reveal any of the information you’ve learned today to the public for any reason, yada yada yada.” Everyone complies and they give the forms back to Tony after they’ve signed.

Mr. Glenn allows Peter to stay at the tower instead of going back to school, for obvious reasons.

Once everyone has made their way upstairs to change into normal clothes, Peter lays on his bed staring at the ceiling above. Tony knocks on the doorframe of the open door. “What are you thinking about, kiddo?”

Peter thinks for a moment. “This day went impossibly bad. I honestly don’t think it could have gotten any worse if I tried.” Tony feels his stomach drop just a bit. But then… “But, it was also kind of the best I could hope for. I had fun with my family and my friends, I punched Flash in the face, and everything turned out… okay.” He sits up to see his father’s smiling face. “I do have one question, though; what did you say to Flash when you pulled him out into the hallway…?” Tony smiles differently now and looks up, almost as if remembering the memory fondly. He sits down next to Peter on the bed.

“Oh, my son. My sweet, sweet boy.”

Peter waits.

“That’s not something you need to worry about.” He stands back up and exits the room, closing the door behind him.

“Huh.” Peter thinks about it. “Well… I can’t say I’m surprised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter i have planned! i may add a bonus chapter detailing what the conversation between tony and flash was like, but I'm not gonna prioritize it.
> 
> anyway, thank you all so much for reading this and giving it so much love, it truly means the world. i hope the ending was satisfying enough :D


End file.
